Par-delà les rêves
by Topaazu
Summary: Je vous présente mon premier OS! J'en ai écrit quelques autres avant celui-ci, mais rien de vraiment "travaillé". Je suis assez fière de cette histoire, que j'ai commencé tout de suite après avoir fini l'anime Kyoukai no Kanata! J'ai choisi le couple Akihito x Hiroomi, que j'adore... *bave* (Ici, shônen-ai! Pas de yaoi... pour l'instant!) Bonne lecture! - Yukiko


_Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher. L'horizon avait déjà revêtu sa couleur rose habituelle, ressemblant étrangement à celle du gilet que portait toujours Mirai Kuriyama. Cette dernière, un air infiniment triste marqué sur son visage enfantin, était totalement perdue. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux d'un marron semblable à celui des noisettes, et le reflet du soleil dans les verres de ses grosses lunettes rouges accentuaient leur éclat dû à l'humidité._

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire, maintenant? »

_De toute évidence, la jeune fille souffrait. Du haut de ses seize années, la petite Mirai avait été blessée tellement de fois qu'elle n'osait même plus les compter. Parfois, elle parvenait à passer outre ses blessures, presque à en effacer certaines. Si courageuse, si forte, si fière! Mais là, c'était trop, beaucoup trop. La scène à laquelle elle venait juste d'assister allait la marquer pour toujours, elle en était certaine. Une profonde cicatrice dans son pauvre cœur, déjà en si piteux état._

_Hiroomi et Akihito. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, dès le départ, dès son arrivée ici. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches, ça en devenait perturbant. Même Mitsuki Nase, la petite sœur d'Hiroomi, s'était doutée de quelque chose, ces derniers jours. Quelques rougeurs timides, des saluts un peu trop amicaux, des effleurements suspects…_

« Qu'est-ce que j'espérais, au juste? »

_Du haut de ses seize ans, Mirai était déjà détruite, brisée par cette vie qui l'avait maudite. Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était trop injuste._

_Elle avança de quelques pas, pieds nus dans le sable. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures rouges ainsi que ses collants, espérant trouver un quelconque réconfort en glissant ses orteils dans le sable encore chaud. Telle une enfant, elle s'amusa à faire des petits tas avec ses pieds, pour ensuite les détruire. C'était trop dur, vraiment trop dur._

_S'approchant encore plus de l'eau scintillante, elle disparut finalement, comme absorbée par la douce lumière rose du coucher de soleil._

* * *

Ce matin-là, Akihito Kanbara se réveilla en sursaut, comme si on venait de lui envoyer une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, puis tenta de reprendre son souffle, remarquant là par la même occasion qu'il était essoufflé.

_« C'était quoi, ça? »_ pensa-t-il, sous le choc.

Un rêve étrange lui revint en mémoire, et étala ses multiples images dans son esprit, lui rappelant minutieusement chaque seconde vécue inconsciemment dans son sommeil. Il fut frappé de plein fouet par le visage si triste de Mirai, sa meilleure amie, par ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux, et se redressa sur son lit, regardant autour de lui comme si la jeune chasseuse d'esprits pouvait se trouver là. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens de ces images, et était complètement chamboulé d'avoir vu pareilles choses. Comment était-ce possible? Mirai avait-elle réellement imaginé quelque chose entre Hiroomi et lui?

Rien qu'à cette pensée, il se sentit rougir. Hiroomi Nase, âgé de 18 ans, était en quelque sorte son frère, son meilleur ami, celui qui le conseillait dès qu'il avait un problème. Qu'il s'agisse d'ombres oniriques ou de simples problèmes tels que les devoirs, le Club de Littérature ou encore les insultes constantes de Mitsuki, Hiroomi était toujours là. Et pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être…

- **Dire que j'ai failli le tuer…** murmura faiblement Akihito en se levant péniblement, les battements précipités de son cœur s'étant enfin calmés.

Quelques mois plus tôt, lors d'une dispute des plus violentes entre Hiroomi et lui, un accident tragique, dont il était le seul _vrai_ responsable, avait tout déclenché. Tous les malheurs dans sa vie venaient de là : toute sa culpabilité, toute cette douleur, toute cette solitude qui le hantaient désespérément depuis trop longtemps.

Sa partie ombre, la partie la plus ignoble de lui-même, avait encore une fois pris le dessus. Hiroomi avait été incapable de se défendre contre _« kyoukai no kanata »_, _« l'ombre par-delà l'horizon »_. Le jeune homme avait tant et si bien insulté Akihito, ils s'étaient tellement bien battus, que trois grandes cicatrices étaient comme gravées dans le dos de l'inconscient, qui avait délibérément ignoré la menace que pouvait représenter Akihito, même pour un chasseur d'esprits de niveau 3 - ce qu'il n'était pas, malheureusement pour lui… -. Ces trois marques, qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir que grâce à un miroir, étaient désormais comme un avertissement : il ne faisait pas bon énerver une ombre aussi puissante que celle qu'Akihito renfermait en lui…

L'hybride regarda ses mains, et revit alors avec une exactitude presque cruelle le sang qui les avait tachées seulement quelques temps auparavant. Il secoua la tête, et posa quelques instants ses doigts sur ses tempes, entreprenant un léger massage afin de se détendre et de remettre un peu de clarté dans ses idées. Il soupira, et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain de son petit appartement, hanté par son rêve, et par le visage d'Hiroomi.

* * *

- **Si jamais tu oses poser tes sales pattes sur moi, je vais te faire manger un des bonsaïs de Mirai, c'est clair?**

- **Nooon, laisse-les tranquilles, je t'en prie! Ils ont besoin de se sentir en sécurité pour bien pousser!**

Ce fut en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré qu'Akihito fit son entrée dans la salle du Club de Littérature, son sac par-dessus son épaule, une main sur le front. Les deux seules filles du Club, Mitsuki Nase et Mirai Kuriyama, avaient un don exceptionnel pour lui faire perdre tout espoir en l'humanité : la première à cause de ses insultes et menaces à répétition envers tout le monde, la deuxième par sa naïveté plus qu'alarmante. De plus, sa passion pour le jardinage avait quelque chose d'inquiétant…

- **Fé-ti-chis-te!**

Alors, Akihito se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler d'une voix accusatrice, et qui montrait du doigt avec une posture des plus dramatiques la pauvre Mirai. _« C'est lui qui _ose_ dire ça? »_

Un grand garçon brun, pourvu d'yeux de la même couleur que le jade, toujours habillé avec son uniforme d'hiver. Son éternelle écharpe rouge et noire était bien enroulée autour de son cou, et lui donnait encore une fois l'air d'un illuminé - c'était l'été, après tout…

Sa sœur, Mitsuki, lui ressemblait beaucoup, avec les mêmes cheveux noirs – certes beaucoup plus longs - et la même forme de visage que lui. Une des principales différences qu'il y avait entre eux était leur couleur d'yeux : ceux de la jeune fille étaient d'une nuance de marron très particulière, s'approchant étrangement du rouge.

- **Je refuse qu'une fétichiste telle que toi donne des ordres à ma petite sœur chérie!** poursuivit Hiroomi en faisant de grands gestes, cherchant à se donner un style d'orateur. **Comment peux-tu donc t'adresser à elle avec un tel manque de respect, un tel manque d'admiration? Ne vois-tu donc pas la perfection dans son être, l'innocence qui se reflète dans ses yeux de petite sœur parfaite? Suis-je donc le seul à…**

_PAF._

Il s'écroula, cruellement touché par un des bonsaïs de Mirai, lancé avec une force impressionnante. Mitsuki se tenait fièrement debout, bien droite, satisfaite de sa punition mais toujours aussi exaspérée par le _« sister-complex »_ de son frère. Soudain, une créature des plus adorables se hissa tranquillement sur son épaule, tout en enroulant sa queue autour du cou de sa maîtresse : il s'agissait de Patate Douce, le rêve onirique poilu, mauve et fidèle que seuls pouvaient voir les chasseurs d'esprits et les ombres oniriques.

- **Bien, voilà un problème de résolu**, annonça la jeune fille en passant une main distraite dans ses longs cheveux sombres.

En remarquant l'expression ahurie qui s'étendait peu à peu sur le visage d'Akihito, elle crut bon d'ajouter : **« En tant que présidente du Club de Littérature, il est de mon devoir de veiller à la bonne ambiance de cette salle ! Cette mission s'exécute en partie grâce à l'élimination des _éléments perturbateurs_… »**

- **En l'occurrence, ton frère**, termina Mirai en essayant tant bien que mal de réanimer l'individu concerné. **Tu aurais quand même pu prendre autre chose que mon précieux bonsaï! Tu sais très bien qu'ils m'ont tous coûté une petite fortune…**

Le contenant de la plante était brisé au sol, et ce spectacle suffisait à mettre les larmes aux yeux de la petite chasseuse.

En observant ses amis, Akihito eut un petit sourire. Etant mi-ombre mi-humain, il était complètement fou de rester avec une chasseuse d'esprits de la célèbre lignée maudite Kuriyama, ainsi qu'avec deux autres talents de l'illustre famille Nase, Mitsuki et Hiroomi… Cependant, malgré le danger qu'ils pouvaient représenter pour lui, le jeune hybride ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre loin d'eux : leur présence lui était tout simplement essentielle. Et étrangement, son cœur battait plus vite lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre.

- **Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Kanbara-san… Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse?** lui demanda soudain la cadette du groupe aux cheveux roses. Elle s'approcha de lui à petits pas, et le regarda attentivement, comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui.

Akihito ne sut que répondre. Il voyait sur le visage de son amie l'expression triste qu'il avait revêtue dans son rêve de cette nuit… Il se sentit devenir plus faible, comme à chaque fois qu'un sentiment trop fort, telle que l'inquiétude ou la tristesse (la culpabilité?), l'envahissait.

- **Tu sais très bien que Mirai ne te laissera pas en paix tant qu'elle ne saura pas ce qui tracasse l'imbécile que tu es**, lui fit remarquer Mitsuki en lui agitant une main devant les yeux pour le faire sortir de ses songes.

Il secoua encore une fois la tête, à l'instar du matin-même, et il sentit une migraine commencer à prendre forme.

- **Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, Mirai-chan**, répondit-il cependant. **J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, rien de plus.**

Son ton se voulait rassurant, mais il sut que c'était tout le contraire de ce qu'il souhaitait lorsqu'il vit l'adolescente froncer les sourcils. Mitsuki, elle, ne montra aucune de ses émotions, comme à son habitude. Elle savait pertinemment que le jeune hybride avait quelque chose à cacher, et elle se décida à le suivre le soir-même, peu importe jusqu'où il irait. Elle _devait_ être sûre. Avec cette ombre onirique qu'il y avait en lui, on ne pouvait prendre aucun risque, et rien ne pouvait être pris à la légère.

* * *

En rentrant chez lui, Akihito sentit un furieux besoin d'écrire monter en lui. Depuis l'accident, il avait l'impression que seule l'écriture lui permettait de calmer ses émotions lorsque celles-ci entraient en ébullition. Il se dirigea donc vers la petite commode près de son lit, et en sortit un cahier, tout simple, d'un bleu rappelant celui du ciel, certaines nuits d'été. Lorsqu'il eut le courage de l'ouvrir, des mots lui sautèrent immédiatement au visage : _culpabilité, souffrance, je n'ai pas la force, comment pourrais-je le regarder face?_ Ce journal, tout entier, était consacré au même sujet : Hiroomi, son accident. Dans ce cahier se résumaient en mots toute la douleur d'Akihito Kanbara, sa vulnérabilité et son instabilité quant au chasseur d'esprits qu'était son ami.

_« J'eus alors l'impression que la synchronisation entre mon corps et mon esprit s'était détraquée, interrompue. Je voyais le monde à travers mes propres yeux, mais je ne pouvais plus agir de ma propre initiative. Quelqu'un tenait les rênes à ma place. »_

Dans ce journal résidaient les différentes descriptions faites depuis des mois de l'accident. Il y en avait des dizaines, toutes ayant leurs particularités. C'était étrange, malsain même, mais pour Akihito, c'était une nécessité. Il se sentait toujours un peu mieux dès qu'il terminait une nouvelle description, comme s'il venait d'expier - ne serait-ce qu'un peu - ses crimes.

Après avoir terminé son nouveau récit, reposant son stylo, il se mit à réfléchir, levant les yeux vers le plafond blanc. Il s'imprégna de cette pureté, cette uniformité. Si homogène, tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais : il n'était rien de plus qu'un pauvre imbécile d'hybride, mi-ombre mi-humain, qui passait son temps à ressasser des souvenirs douloureux, comme s'il se complaisait dans sa propre douleur.

Pour se donner une contenance, pour éviter de se _flageller_ un peu plus, il se plongea dans des souvenirs plus joyeux. Il sentit immédiatement son être se détendre, et une douce fraîcheur couvrir ses côtes, descendant petit à petit jusqu'à ses hanches et le long de son dos. Il sursauta brusquement, et se rendit compte que le premier de ses meilleurs souvenirs en compagnie de ses amis était le moment qu'il avait le plus vécu aux côtés d'Hiroomi, lorsque celui-ci mettait ses mains en dessous ses bras, frileux et recherchant la chaleur de son corps.

Plus que troublé, il s'isola quelques instants, paupières closes, et décida de réfléchir davantage au rêve de la nuit dernière. Il essaya de se concentrer au maximum sur chaque détail, chaque pensée de Mirai qu'il avait entendues. Aujourd'hui, au lycée, il n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal dans le comportement de la jeune fille. Serait-ce une sorte de prémonition, donc? En repensant aux allusions concernant une possible relation entre Hiroomi et lui, il se sentit rougir. Il grinça des dents, et se concentra encore davantage.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, exactement, tout ça? Est-ce que ça avait un sens, au moins? Comment je suis censé interpréter un rêve pareil? »_

Une scène entre Hiroomi et lui-même. Des situations gênantes entre eux. Un cœur brisé, un amour impossible, une histoire qui n'était rien de plus qu'un foutu rêve…

Il referma son journal, et se décida à sortir. Peut-être qu'en se rendant sur la plage, tout deviendrait plus clair?

* * *

- **Je savais que tu te trouverais là!**

Sans même se retourner, il sut qu'elle était à seulement quelques pas. Elle avait presque une voix enjouée, ce soir-là, comme si sa simple présence suffisait à la rendre heureuse. Il sentit le poids qui pesait sur son cœur s'alourdir encore, mais il se força à sourire. Il savait également que Mitsuki se tenait derrière lui, et il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que la jeune Nase le scrute avec ses yeux d'inquisitrice en voyant qu'il n'était pas au top de sa forme.

- **J'avais besoin de réfléchir à quelques petites choses**, répondit-il finalement en se retournant, un sourire complètement faux plaqué sur le visage.

- **Crétin, tu ne réfléchis jamais. Trouve-toi une autre excuse, s'il te plaît**, le rembarra immédiatement Mitsuki en fronçant les sourcils, loin d'être dupe.

Akihito soupira encore, comme il l'avait fait tout au long de cette journée. Il savait pertinemment que Mitsuki l'espionnait depuis qu'il était sorti de chez lui. Il adressa un regard las à son amie brune, avant de se concentrer sur Mirai, qui n'osait plus rien dire dès lors qu'elle avait sentit la tension entre l'hybride et la chasseuse.

- **A vrai dire, je…** commença-t-il malgré tout, peu sûr de ce qu'il allait dire. **Mirai, j'ai une question assez étrange à te poser. J'y réfléchis depuis ce matin, et… Je sais que tu vas sûrement me prendre pour un fou, mais…**

- **Oui, senpai?** murmura-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, renforçant ainsi son côté enfantin.

- **A vrai dire, si je suis venu ici, ce soir… C'était pour réfléchir à un rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière. C'était assez bizarre, je me pose beaucoup de questions à ce sujet… Tu étais le sujet principal, et tu étais amoureuse de moi. Tu pleurais, Mirai… Parce que tu avais surpris une scène entre… Hiroomi et… moi-même.**

_« Faites que je meure de suite, abrégez ces horribles souffrances… »_

Son regard se fit immédiatement fuyant, ses joues rougirent violemment… Et la seule réaction à laquelle il eut droit, la seule à laquelle il ne se serait jamais - au grand jamais - attendu, fut un éclat de rire bruyant de la part de Mirai, qui se claqua les mains sur les cuisses tant elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Même Mitsuki hésitait à rire, un léger rictus au coin de ses lèvres la trahissant contre son gré.

_« C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais… »_

Enfin, lorsque son fou rire prit fin, la jeune fille de seize ans essuya ses larmes, un sourire toujours présent sur son visage d'enfant. Elle se balança brièvement d'un pied sur l'autre, comme si elle cherchait ses mots ou même ses actions, et finit par avancer de quelques pas vers son ami, celui qu'elle voyait depuis son arrivée comme étant son grand frère. Elle le regarda un court instant, puis, encore une fois en le prenant par surprise, elle fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire quelques mois plus tôt : elle le serra dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces.

Une éternité parut ainsi s'écouler pour Akihito, qui n'osait jeter un coup d'œil vers cette _« beauté à lunettes »_, comme il l'appelait souvent. Il posa son regard sur Mitsuki, la questionnant silencieusement. La brune ne lui adressa qu'un petit hochement de tête, tout en donnant une petite caresse à Patate Douce. Alors, hésitant, Akihito passa ses mains autour de la petite aux cheveux roses, et il osa enfin sourire. Il se sentait aimé, moins seul, ainsi bercé par toute l'amitié que lui prodiguait sans compter la chasseuse d'esprits maudite. Depuis son arrivée dans leurs vies, Mirai n'avait cessé de tout changer. Elle était celle qui comprenait le mieux Akihito : tous deux avaient toujours été rejetés, seuls, malheureux, tout simplement uniques en leurs genres. Ils s'étaient trouvés dès le début, et leur amitié n'avait dès lors jamais cessé de croître, jusqu'en cet instant. Ce moment si précieux, où tout semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme.

- **Tu sais, Kanbara-san, je pense sincèrement que tu es amoureux**, chuchota doucement Mirai en relevant la tête vers son meilleur ami.

Le temps semblait toujours aussi figé, si ce n'est plus. Ces mots, cette seule phrase, venait de frapper le jeune homme en plein cœur.

- **J'en suis vraiment convaincue**, poursuivit-elle. **Je sais aussi que tu t'en veux terriblement pour cet accident d'il y a quelques mois. Mitsuki-chan m'a tout raconté, tu sais! Et je crois que tu t'en fais trop. Je veux dire, regarde un peu comment il est avec toi… N'est-ce donc pas là une preuve? Il ne t'en veut pas! Peut-être éprouve-t-il les mêmes sentiments que toi? Vous avez quelque chose de spécial, je le pense réellement. C'est comme si vos âmes étaient connectées, et que cet accident vous avait liés à jamais. La fatalité, peut-être? Le destin parvient toujours à réunir ceux qui s'aiment…**

Elle se détacha de lui, et retourna en chancelant vers Mitsuki, qui posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. La lycéenne savait à quel point la chasseuse aux lunettes rouges avait dû puiser dans ses réserves de courage pour dire ça à Akihito, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Grâce à elle, elle savait enfin quelle était la source du problème.

_« Je connais Hiroomi, et je sais quel est son secret. Tout se passera bien, maintenant. »_

* * *

_« La seule et unique chose qui parvient à tenir cette culpabilité loin de moi, c'est son sourire, cette perversité dont il fait preuve envers sa petite sœur. Même si j'avoue éprouver une certaine jalousie quant à ça, je suis au moins bel et bien convaincu qu'il est toujours en vie, et que je ne l'ai pas détruit comme je le crains toujours. »_

En refermant son journal, essoufflé d'avoir couru depuis la plage jusque chez lui - poussé par un besoin irrépressible d'écrire -, Akihito Kanbara eut l'impression d'avoir franchi une étape, la plus importante de sa vie. Il avait écrit autre chose que des mots décrivant sa culpabilité et sa souffrance constantes. Il avait écrit sur le présent, sur Hiroomi, sur lui, sur…

_« Mon sentiment de culpabilité est sûrement dû à l'amour, selon Mitsuki et Mirai. J'en ai discuté brièvement avec elles avant de partir. Mitsuki avait l'air rassurée, comme si elle avait craint jusqu'à maintenant que mon air soucieux ne soit dû à un problème bien plus grave qui aurait poussé ma partie ombre à se manifester. »_

_« Mirai, Mirai Kuriyama. Elle m'a fait comprendre tellement de choses sur moi-même. Je sais que je ne suis pas un monstre, pas plus que toutes les autres ombres qui s'en sont prises aux humains auparavant. Nous ne sommes rien de plus que des rêves, des morceaux de sommeils brisés, des bouts de cauchemars maudits. Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre nous-mêmes, nous pouvons juste nous contenter d'être ce que nous sommes de mieux : des fragments d'un passé rêvé oublié par quelques personnes existantes ou ayant existé. »_

_« Je l'aime? Est-ce que c'est vraiment le cas? J'hésite encore à le penser. C'est vrai que, dans notre vie de tous les jours, nous sommes assez proches… J'ai envie qu'il m'aime et qu'il pense à moi autant que moi je pense à lui. »_

_« Je me rappelle la sensation froide de ses mains en-dessous de mes bras. J'ai envie qu'il recommence, mais en étant face à moi. En fait, j'ai envie qu'il me serre contre lui, je veux sentir son corps froid contre moi. Ce glaçon ambulant, je veux qu'il soit à moi comme moi je suis à lui depuis le début. »_

* * *

Hiroomi Nase n'avait jamais été aussi anxieux de toute sa vie. Il se tenait là, dans la salle du Club de Littérature, dos à la porte, essayant tant bien que mal de se donner un air mystérieux et serein. Il voulait avoir l'air aussi classe que possible pour demander gentiment à la fille qui lui avait donné rendez-vous ici de bien vouloir l'oublier, étant donné le fait que son cœur de _gentleman_ lycéen était déjà pris. Il avait reçu une lettre rose parfumée dans son casier ce matin-là, lui intimant de bien vouloir se rendre dans la salle du Club de Littérature à seize heures tapantes.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se ressaisir, et continua à contempler d'un air absent la cour de l'école à travers la fenêtre, son regard déviant de temps à autres vers les magnifiques bonsaïs de Mirai. En pensant à cette dernière, il ravala amèrement sa jalousie naissante : Akihito lui avait envoyé un mail le midi pour lui annoncer qu'il allait manger avec la lycéenne de première année, annulant ainsi leur repas quotidien ensemble. Le chasseur d'esprits avait assez mal accepté la nouvelle, et ne s'en remettait toujours pas, ne parvenant pas à comprendre pourquoi Akkey - le surnom qu'il donnait depuis toujours à son ami - l'avait laissé tomber de cette manière.

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre tout doucement se fit entendre, et Hiroomi se raidit encore plus, comme si une ombre onirique venait de le geler sur place.

- **Hiroomi?**

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent, et il eut envie de faire rembobiner la scène pour être sûr de ne pas être en plein rêve : n'était-ce pas la voix d'Akihito qu'il venait d'entendre là, pleine d'appréhension et d'un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à discerner clairement?

- **Hiroomi… Tu attends quelqu'un?**

Il ne parvint même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, totalement pétrifié. Des milliers d'images passaient dans sa tête. Terrifié, il se rendit compte que sa sœur n'était pas là pour lui permettre de faire bonne figure. Depuis toujours, il se servait de cette manie perverse pour détourner l'attention. Son _« sister-complex »_… La seule idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour camoufler l'amour mal venu qu'il éprouvait.

- **Je suis désolé pour ce midi, tu sais. J'ai eu un gros imprévu… Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal, mais on dirait que c'est raté.**

Des pas se rapprochant lentement, et une douce chaleur envahissant tout son être… C'était à chaque fois la même chose. Akihito était celui qui le réchauffait inconsciemment, de par sa simple présence à ses côtés.

Il hoqueta de surprise en sentant des mains se glisser dans les siennes, remplaçant leur froideur habituelle par une tiédeur toute nouvelle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il rougit sans le vouloir, ses pensées devenant de plus en plus incompréhensibles. Il respirait avec peine, comme lorsque qu'il se réveillait en nage d'un énième cauchemar : Akihito et Mirai, main dans la main, auréolé d'un bonheur dont il était privé.

- **Je suis désolé, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, Hiroomi. Désolé de t'avoir menti, aussi. Le mot dans ton casier, c'était une petite ruse de la part de Mitsuki, pour nous réunir…**

Akihito posa son front sur l'épaule droite du brun, toujours caché derrière lui, et reprit son souffle avec peine. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire : c'était bien lui qui parlait, là?

- **Je suis désolé pour ces trois cicatrices, Hiroomi. Je m'en voudrais sûrement toute ma vie pour ça, et je…**

- **Non, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, Akkey!** hurla soudainement Hiroomi en se retournant brusquement, donnant un coup de coude au blond en passant.

L'hybride recula en titubant, une main sur sa joue endolorie. Hiroomi le saisit violemment par les épaules, et le regarda sans ciller, tandis qu'il déclarait d'une voix forte : **« C'était juste la décision irrévocable du destin! Tu sais quoi? Je pense que c'était nécessaire! _Exactement!_ Tu _devais_ me faire du mal! Je ne pouvais pas connaître le bonheur de t'aimer sans souffrir par ta main auparavant! »**

Il se mit à trembler violemment, tout comme le garçon qui se tenait face à lui. Ils avaient tous les deux les larmes aux yeux, et l'une d'entre elles finit par couler sur la joue blessée d'Akihito.

- **Hiroomi, je…**

- **Tu es celui que j'aime, espèce de crétin fini que tu es! Comment est-ce que tu as pu ne pas le remarquer? Comment est-ce que tu as pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que j'étais amoureux de ma petite sœur? Je n'en peux plus, de ce silence horrible, de cette culpabilité qui te ronge depuis des mois! Ma sœur sait tout, Akkey! Je lui ai tout avoué! Elle sait que mon _« sister-complex »_ n'est qu'un jeu, une couverture! Tu es le seul, Akkey, il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre!**

- **Hiroomi, ne crie pas comme ça, je t'en prie… On va nous entendre, et…**

Rougissant, d'une couleur aussi éclatante que celle d'une tomate bien mûre en été, Hiroomi reprit lentement son souffle, se rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Tant pis, même s'il venait de – littéralement – _péter un plomb_ tout en avouant son amour, il était désormais obligé de continuer. C'était trop tard, il avait fait un trop grand pas en avant pour être en mesure de reculer.

- **Je m'en fiche, Akkey. Même si des vies étaient en jeu en cet instant, je ne penserais encore qu'à mon intérêt personnel. Trop longtemps que je suis dans le déni de moi-même. Je vais donc t'embrasser, Akihito Kanbara, ici et maintenant, simplement parce que j'en ai une furieuse envie depuis toujours.**

Akihito eut alors le sentiment que la Terre entière tournait à la vitesse de la lumière. Des lèvres glacées se plaquèrent sur les siennes, brisant tous ses doutes. Son cœur battit au rythme effréné du temps, ce même temps qui avançait trop vite et trop lentement à la fois. La vie du jeune hybride, mi-ombre mi-humain, venait de prendre un nouveau tournant : celui de la glace et du feu, de l'amour et de la haine, du blanc et du noir, du bien et du mal. Les deux opposés qui s'affrontaient depuis le jour de sa naissance en lui s'unirent, poussés l'un vers l'autre par Hiroomi, par la froideur de son baiser des neiges. Lorsqu'il se détacha lentement de lui, Akihito pleurait vraiment.

- **Hiroomi, je t'aime. Ces marques qui sont sur ton dos, elles…** souffla-t-il.

- **Elles sont le symbole de ce qui nous a déchirés pendant des mois**, répondit Hiroomi en souriant.

Akihito le contempla d'un air interrogateur.

- **Nos rêves, qui nous poussaient sans cesse l'un vers l'autre, tout en nous séparant un peu plus.**

Ils se comprirent tout de suite : ainsi, le blond n'était pas le seul à avoir fait d'étranges rêves l'entraînant irrémédiablement vers cet amour qu'ils avaient toujours qualifié inconsciemment d'impossible.

Ils posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, se délectant de cette sérénité si nouvelle pour eux deux. Dans un coin de la salle, Patate Douce les observait paisiblement, témoin muet de cette histoire unique.


End file.
